Love the way you lie
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: Fue maravilloso para ellos,brillante,pero algo hizo que las cosas se torcieran ¿Los golpes estuvieron incluidos?¿Que pasaria si tiempo despues de todo eso la pareja se volviera a reencontrar? Horrible Summary-.-'pero pasad y leed! No os arrepentireis.RyA


Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko (excepto los que yo invente)

Ya se que tengo los otros dos fics pero no he podido hacer este, ya que la idea me ronda la cabeza desde que hoy la canción "Love the way you lie" pero al enterarme de que iban a hacer la segunda parte de la canción decidí esperarme y salio esto.

_Letra cursiva pensamientos o recuerdos narrados por el personaje._

Letra normal narración.

**Capitulo 1**

En China, en un acantilado en una montaña bastante grande, en la cual corría una suave brisa y la vista era espectacular un hermoso atardecer...si...una vista perfecta para una pareja de enamorados

-¿Un atardecer para una pareja de enamorados?...amor...eso solo trae dolor- dijo con asco una mujer que se encontraba allí de unos 32 años pero aparentaba ser mucho mas joven, alta, esbelta, de aspecto frágil, su pelo negro azulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, que ondeaba con la suave brisa; unos suaves labios, rojizos, carnosos...que se dibujaban en una mueca al notar la brisa acariciar su cara ya que le recordaba a las caricias de él... y sus ojos unos ojos hermosos de color chocolate, que seguramente en un pasado abrían deslumbrado por la vida que desprendían, siendo la puerta de muchos sentimientos y un brillo intenso pero ahora apagados...tan oscuros como una noche sin luna y el único sentimiento que mostraban era tristeza y también había una pizca de dolor casi imperceptible a cualquiera que la viera solo el mejor de los observadores se daría cuenta y con ello podría descubrir el caos que había en su corazón desde hacia ya 14 años...

La mujer sonríe, una sonrisa de tristeza, dolor y algo de nostalgia... y se sentó en el borde del acantilado cabizbaja mirando hacia el mar.

_Amor, a mi que por un tiempo me hizo tan feliz ahora lo odio, es un sentimiento que no debería existir, solo causa dolor y daño aunque porque negarlo también hay una época feliz pero eso se acaba...siempre se acaba-_ La mujer cabizbaja nota como una lagrima cae por su mejilla, levanta la cabeza y se la limpia con rabia-_¡NO! Prometí que no volvería a llorar y no lo haré... si tan solo las cosas no hubieran cambian...¡JA!...para que negarlo teníamos un futuro que brillaba, era hermoso...Íbamos a casarnos...después de tantos contratiempos, tantos obstáculos...nuestro sobrevivió a todo, al viento y a la marea...y un día ese Baka reunió el valor suficiente y se me declaro...aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida_

_Flash Back_

_Una semana después de la boda fallida me encontraba en mi habitación, estudiando para los exámenes finales, estaba tan concentrada que no note cuando entro..._

_-Akane-dijo una voz masculina y profunda detrás mía y yo me asuste y pegue un respingon ¡no me lo esperaba!_

_-Ranma...me has asustado ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunte todo lo tranquila que puede aunque no lo estuviera, Ranma se había vuelto muy atractivo ( o atracativo como le decía yo...jajaja) y me ponía muy nerviosa._

_-Akane podemos hablar un momento-dijo bastante serio_

_-Claro-mientras me levantaba de la silla y le decía con la mano que se sentara en la cama y yo me senté a su lado_

_-¿Que ocurre Ranma?-le pregunte preocupada, ese día nos habíamos peleado porque Shampoo se le había vuelto a echar encima y temía que quisiera romper el compromiso..._

_-Veras Akane yo quería decir que yo...que yo...TE AMO, te quiero mas que a mi vida, sin ti simplemente mi vida no tendría sentido y quiero que entiendas que tu eres la única mujer en mi vida y que yo no tengo nada con Shampoo ni con ninguna otra porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti-acabo de decir como un tomate y yo estaba en shock en toda la declaración me miro a los ojos y lo único que veía en ellos era amor y sinceridad asique le creí y me tire a sus brazos_

_-Yo también te amo baka- le susurre en el oído y sentí como se destensaba._

_Poco a poco fuimos acercando nuestras bocas hasta unir nuestro labios en un tierno y torpe beso que se fue convirtiendo en una mas apasionado pero seguía siendo torpe..._

_Decidimos llevar nuestra relación en secreto ya que si nuestras familias se enteraban nos casarían de inmediato y a nosotros aun nos parecía muy pronto_

_Fin fash back._

Akane volvió a notar la brisa un poco mas fuerte seguramente su esposo le estuviera dando ánimos desde el mas allá...¡si! Su marido pero eso se aclarara luego...sonrió como dándole las gracias por el gesto y siguió recordando...

De repente Akane se coge la cabeza como si le doliera y empezó a llorar, mientras millones de imágenes desagradables le pasaban por la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz...

En todas salían Ranma y ella... empujones, insultos, golpes...peleas en las que siempre ganaba él y Akane quedaba mal herida...¿y que hacia su familia? NADA...

_Millones de recuerdos pasan ahora por mi cabeza, y esta empieza a dolerme, me la cojo y empiezo a llorar desesperadamente esos recuerdos aun me hacían demasiado daño..._

_Después de esa noche Ranma y yo estuvimos muy bien, entremos a la universidad, aun con nuestro secreto y haciendo el teatro y por la noche mostrándonos nuestro amor...amor que yo creía mutuo...¡que estúpida era!_

_Después de casi un año, cuando el había cumplido los 19 y yo estaba apunto de cumplirlos, Ranma me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte encantada, decidimos que nos casaríamos el día en el que hacíamos 1 año de novios para lo cual solo faltaban cuatro meses_

_Flash back_

_Ese día habíamos quedado para ir al parque de atracciones mas famoso de Tokyo, por supuesto salimos a horas distintas y cada uno a un destino "diferente" nos vimos en la estación de tren y nos dirigimos a Tokyo, una vez allí pedimos un taxi que nos llevo al parque de atracciones y allí estuvimos todo el día y antes de irnos decidimos subirnos a la noria, ya que al ser de noche seria un espectáculo maravilloso..._

_Cuando la noria esta en la parte mas alta, que era desde donde se veían todas las luces del parque creando una vista maravillosa... lo sentí moverse lo mire y me di cuenta de que estaba arrodillado y con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano._

_Le mire confundida_

_-Akane...¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo mientras abría la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso._

_-Ohh! Ranma! Claro que quiero!- y me abalance sobre el, los dos caímos al suelo y allí nos dimos un largo abrazo y largo beso y finalmente el me puso el anillo_

_-Ranma este es el mejor día de mi vida- le dije feliz y con una de esas sonrisas que me caracterizaba cuando era una adolescente y que hacia ya 14 años que no la veía nadie._

_-Y el mio, Akane...y el mio- me dijo sonriendo...en ese momento le creí..._

_-Mañana se lo diremos a nuestras familias y a tus futuras ex-prometidas -dije aun irradiando felicidad- pero ¿cuando nos casamos?_

_-¿Que te parece dentro de 4 meses cuando hagamos 1 año?- me pregunto sonriendo_

_-Me parece estupendo - dije sonriendo aun mas (si es que eso era posible)_

_Al día siguiente, le dijimos a nuestros padres que habíamos estado saliendo desde hacia 8 meses y que habíamos decidido casarnos en 4 meses cuando hiciéramos 1 año._

_Como era de esperar toda la familia se puso a celebrar la noticia._

_Después fuimos a decírselo a sus prometidas_

_Kodachi se lo tomo muy bien ya que le había encontrado un sustituto a Ranma_

_Ukyo después de pensarlo nos sonrió y nos dijo que antes que prometida era amiga de Ranma y que si esa era su decisión la respetaría y nos felicito_

_Pero Shampoo no se lo tomo muy buen y juro que esa boda no se realizaría. He de aceptar que me asuste pero Ranma estaba ahí conmigo._

_Después de ir a ver a Shampoo le dije a Ranma y que iba a ver a Sayuri y a Yuka y que el se fuera a la casa._

_El se fue a la casa yo en realidad no iba a ver a mis amigas sino que iba a ver al medico pero no al doctor Tofu sino a otro ya que tenia ciertas sospechas de lo que me pasaba..._

_Y el doctor confirmo lo que yo creía ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA! Y de un mes...Me sentía tan feliz estaba deseando llegar pronto a casa para contárselo a Ranma pero al llegar no paso lo que yo esperaba..._

_Al llegar ya no había fiesta. Ranma me estaba esperando en la puerta y me dijo:_

_-Asique habías quedado con tus amigas ¿eehh?-dijo cabreado yo me asuste, no sabia que le había pasado asique decidí seguir con mi mentira_

_-Si ¿por que?-conteste lo mas tranquila posible_

_-¿A si? Que raro, me he encontrado con ellas en el camino y me han dicho que no habían quedado contigo- ¡oh mierda!_

_-Veras...yo...-de repente sentí que alguien tiraba fuertemente de mi brazo y me chocaba contra la pared que al principio yo había tenido enfrente y Ranma detrás_

_-NO VUELVAS A MENTIRME! NUNCA! AHORA ERES MIA Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA Y CUANDO YO TE DIGA ¿ENTENDIDO?- y me dio una ostia, me soltó el brazo, yo estaba atónita ¿Ranma me había pegado? Eso no era posible, seguramente se habría cabreado por mentirle_

_-¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?-dijo mientras volvía a levantar la mano_

_-Si...-susurre muy bajito no podía dejar que me pegara otra vez, tenia que hacerlo por mi bebe y no solo eso también tenia miedo, toda mi familia estaba hay y nadie hacia nada, incluso me miraban con asco_

_-Ranma, hijo ¿seguro que quieres casarte?-le pregunto Genma_

_-Si -contesto el fríamente_

_-Pero ¿seguro que quieres casarte con eso hijo?- le pregunto Nodoka...eso, así se había referido a mi_

_-Ranma no tienes porque casarte con eso tengo dos hijas mas y son mucho mas aptas para ti- le dijo mi padre... no podía creerlo ¿mi padre hablaba de mi con asco?_

_-Es cierto Ranma cualquiera de nosotras puede casarse contigo- dijo Kasumi...¿Kasumi? Esa no era Kasumi...esa no era mi familia ¿donde estaban los verdaderos Tendo?_

_-Voy a casarme con ella y punto -dijo Ranma con voz autoritaria- y tu- dijo señalándome- ¡vete a tu cuarto!-le obedecí sin rechistar no quería que se cabreara mas y que volviera a golpearme, tenia que tener cuidado con mi hijo_

_Fin flash back_

_Y todo eso fue solo el principio los 3 siguientes meses fueron un calvario, Ranma me pegaba, me era infiel y me insultaba y mi familia me odiaba, asique un mes antes de la boda cuando encontré a Ranma y a Shampoo acostándose, tome la decisión, cogí mis cosas y me vine a China a la tribu de mi tía, aquí conocí al que tiempo después se convertiría en mi marido; el se volvió mi mejor amigo me ayudo a superarlo y a criar a mi hija después de tres años de haber llegado aquí me case con, ya que lo amaba, no llegue a amarlo tanto como a Ranma pero lo amaba y el era mi pilar, mi fuerza, gracias a el no me derrumbaba pero al perderlo hace dos años por esa asquerosa enfermedad que me lo arrebato, me vine abajo y para que mis hijas no me vieran me venia al acantilado a llorar._

_Mi hija mayor se llama Maya y tiene 14 años_

_Y mi hija menor se llama Sakura y tiene 10 años._

Akane se quedo mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida y entonces se puso a cantar

On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.

Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right.  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
With violet words and empty threats and it's sick  
That all these battles are what keeps me satisfied.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.  
Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories. 

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.

Se ve una figura acercándose a Akane con mirada triste, es una muchacha de unos 14 años, alta, con los ojos azul zafiro (o azul grisáceo, como se quiera) y el pelo negro azulado

-Mama, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas aquí? Este lugar te hace daño- Akane no se lo esperaba y se asusto

-Maya¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Akane aun sobresaltada.

-Mama, vengo a buscarte, porque ya va a empezar la misa de papa- Akane asiente

-Ahora mismo voy- _Maya sabe que en realidad Ranma es su padre pero ella siempre vio a Shinichi (mi esposo) como su padre._

-Mama debes olvidar tu pasado, centrarte en el presente y construir un camino hacia el futuro-dijo Maya con preocupación

-Mi vida, no puedo construir mi futuro hasta que no comprenda mi pasado- Maya negó con la cabeza

-Te espero abajo mama- dijo la niña rendida Akane solo se limito a asentir

Y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte mientras se levantaba, ya se había hecho de noche...

**Fin del capitulo 1**

¿que os parecio? ¿bueno o malo? ¡Espero vuestros review! Y ¡Gracias por leer!

La cancion es Love the way you lie 2, que es la que canta Rihanna, aquí me he comido la parte en la que canta eminem porque Akane esta cantando sola...

-TRADUCCION DE LA CANCION:

En la primera página de nuestra historia, el futuro parecía ser tan brillante  
Y este se torno tan doloroso, no sé por qué todavía me sorprende  
Incluso los ángeles tienen sus propios planes malvados  
Por otra parte tu llevas la muerte a niveles extremos  
Pero siempre serás mi héroe, a pesar de que hayas perdido la razón.

¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?  
Bueno, esta bien  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que duele  
¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?  
Bueno, esta bien porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes

Hay confusión en nuestras voces, vidrios rotos a causa de nuestras peleas  
En este tira y afloja, siempre ganarás, incluso si soy yo quien esta en lo correcto  
Porque me alimentas de fábulas provenientes de tu mano  
Con palabras color violeta y amenazas sin fundamentos, esta mal que todas estas  
Peleas sean las que me tengan satisfecha

¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?  
Bueno, esta bien  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que duele  
¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?  
Bueno, esta bien porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes  
Ohhh porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes

Tal vez soy demasiado masoquista  
Trato de huir pero no tengo el valor ni quiero dejarte  
Hasta que las paredes se mezclen con el humo y se marchen con todos nuestros recuerdos 

¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?  
Bueno, esta bien  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que duele  
¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?  
Bueno, esta bien porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes  
Porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes  
Ohhh porque me gusta la manera en la que mientes.


End file.
